


No Glory, Just Loss

by afteriwake



Series: Quotables [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Feels, Dead Jim Moriarty, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Molly Knew, Molly is Missing Jim, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Molly, Post-Reichenbach, ruined plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: This was not what she had wanted for them atall.





	No Glory, Just Loss

**Author's Note:**

> **lizskipperholmes** asked me for a Molliarty fic with the requirements " _something heartbreaking, idk what, but sad because I am very very depressed._ "

Death, in all it’s glory.

She’d heard it on a TV show her dad used to watch. Not something most adults will let children watch, a murder mystery show, but it had been a thing between her and her dad, trying to figure out whodunnit before the end of the show. Sometimes, she was very successful, piecing together all the clues.

Funny how she never managed it with Jim.

He had to tell her his secret, though why he had she didn’t know. Perhaps he’d thought her trustworthy. Perhaps he cared. Perhaps it was a lovely little tweak in his game with Sherlock.

Whatever the reason, she knew the secret before the night at the pool, and she was surprised at how little it bothered her.

Maybe that said something for the woman she really was.

She had plans of her own, punctuated with heady nights with Jim, who was always gone before morning. But this...this hadn’t been in her plans. She had wanted _time_ , she had wanted _him_ , not a dead body in her morgue from a man she loved blowing his brains out. No no no...that wasn’t what she wanted _at all_.

She couldn’t show tears while Sherlock and his brother were in the room, and she couldn’t find any way out of the predicament of doing his autopsy, but briefly, before she got to business, she held his hand one last time, touched his face gently, and decided death was nothing glorifying.

Sometimes it was just a loss.


End file.
